It Hurts
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Lucifer had protected him fro the brunt of Amara's tortures, despite what he had expected, he had shielded him. He could do nothing but watch as his brother screamed, wretching and writhering in agony, his back arched in horrid pain. His true voice bled out like a seeping wound and for once in his life of knowing Lucifer, Castiel felt a resemblance of sympathy for him.


**AN: Just a bit of a fic dump!**

Castiel had thought that once Amara had taken them that Lucifer would receed back into their shared vessel and have let him take the brunt of the torture, but it was turning out to be quite the oppisite.

The older angel had pushed Castiel back, spreading himself in front of him like some sort of shield.

He could do nothing but watch as his brother screamed, wretching and writhering in agony, his back arched in horrid pain. His true voice bled out like a seeping wound and for once in his life of knowing Lucifer, Castiel felt a resemblance of sympathy for him.

Between bouts of gut wrenching screams, Lucifer barely whispered pleas and whimpers.

_"Stop. Please stop. No more."_

His breaths came in quick and short, hoarse from his screams.

Amara was saying something that Castiel was not privied to, it sounded like he was underwater.

_"Daddy. It hurts. It hurts so bad. Daddy please make it stop."_

Never before had he heard Lucifer sound so broken, hear him beg as he was, and Castiel thought it sounded just so wrong.

He didn't know what it felt like, to be tortured by her,but he had no doubts that it was painful and agonizing.

Next thing he knew, Lucifer was screaming again, writhering and arching in pain. Castiel had offered to take some too, help him with the pain he was feeling, but Lucifer had declined and shuffled him back with a wing.

...

There was nothing but pain, blood curdling and bone chilling agony, and suddenly it was gone.

Lucifer collapsed on the floor, heaving in breath after breath, and sobs wracked his body like tidal waves.

**"Leave him alone Amara."**

"I knew you would come for him."

**"Haven't you harmed him enough?"**

Both angels exchanged looks, as much as they could considering Lucifer's current predicament. Neither knew who He was talking about.

Castiel watched carefully and Lucifer reached out weakly.

"Perhaps, but his voice is as beautiful as you said it was, you should hear him when he screams."

Lucifer howled, his voice shaking the foundations of the warehouse to its core, and he was quickly cut off, falling weakly to the floor.

**"That is enough Sister, leave him be, you are free and wish to remain trapped within your own hatred?"**

"You locked me away."

**"And you left me no choice."**

They two Primordial beings reached a stalemate, both right and both wrong, they considered each other carefully.

And then she was gone.

Chuck sighed, turning his attention to his two children, "My Brave little warriors, what has she done to you?"

Lucifer reaches out again, calling out in a language that Castiel does not understand, Chuck cooes down at him. He pushes His hand into the vessel, closing around the Morning Star and pulling from upwards. His humanoid visage morphs in His grasp, curling around the appendage like a bandage of light.

He squeals, outside the vessel now, and squirms in Chuck's hold. But the Almighty holds fast and holds up the charm he wears around his neck.

"Now now, little star, you are in no shape to be putting up such a fight. We will have a much needed talk, later, now in you get."

A blue pulse travels through the tendrils of grace and Lucifer suddenly calms.

Inside the charm he goes without so much as a single protest. Castiel is shaking his head at this point, trying to sit up only to fall back over a second later.

"Easy, easy, you still stabilizing. How do you feel?"

There are many things he'd like to say at the moment, things he'd like to scream, thing's he like to argue about and yell.

But nothing comes out.

He's more concerned for the dull glowing orb in the trinket hanging from His neck. Chuck follows his gaze and smiles softly.

"Don't worry, your brother is fine, just sleeping."

*****Their scene shifts, Chuck has transported them back to the bunker, Sam and Dean rush him as soon as they get the opportunity asking him about how he feels and the such, but all he can focus on properly is Lucifer. And that he'd been the one who'd saved him.**  
Chuck's sitting on the couch in the common area, Lucifer's glowing grace intertwined and wrapped up His arm like a glowing twisting rope.

They're speaking together on a wave length that none other are privy to, or at least Lucifer is, Chuck responds aloud in the open. He's messing with a part, His fingers dipping in and out methodically.

Precisely.

Fixing and Mending.

"Now, that language is unbecoming Lucifer."

_'Syeknomdum esoth emalb I, uoy kcuf!'_

"They had nothing to do with that!"

_'Lla meht etims annog mi!'_

"I will not allow that son."

_'Noissimrep ruoy rof gnikool tnsaw i llew aey!'_

"You are acting like a fledgling."

_'Turh gnikcuf taht! Yeh! WO!'_

"Now, hold still, I'm sorry it hurt! But your not helping by squirming!"

_'Nam dlo uoy kcuf! Em dlocs tusj uoy did!'_

"_Lucifer! _You are a cranky little archangel, aren't you?"

_'Yddad oot pan a ekat ot em rof emit ti si! Uoy wohs lli! Legnahcra elttil yknarc'_

"You should, a nap would do you some good."

_' gnilgdelf a ton mi uoy !kcuf Uoy!'_

"I will put you back inside."

_'Yrros.'_

"That's what I thought you'd say."

####

They still spent a lot of time sitting and simply planning, writing out their actions on hard paper, Chuck helped. He had input and good ideas, but they could all tell that his focus was on the glowing band that morphed itself around his wrist.

Lucifer was finally able to be near his Father again and be near him he was going to be. Quite literally.

A few times Sam caught Chuck smiling down at the band, rubbing a finger or two over it, stroking the light softly. Castiel would smile and when questioned about it he would merely share that smile and shake his head.

"I know-Yes Luc-I _know_."

He narrowed his eyes slightly, "I am not doing that."

"Because Lucifer!"

Dean finally put his foot down and turned to the only one he knew would answer his questions. Castiel tilted his head as the Hunter turned his gaze on him.

"Cas what in the hell is he saying?"

The seraph turned his head in the direction of his parent and brother, Chuck was giving the glowing band a disapproving look, shaking his head in stern fashion at whatever had been said this time. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he tried to take in the conversation between them, and give Dean his desired answers.

It was odd, seeing this side of Father and an Archangel. So used was the host as seeing them as only weapons it was hard to imagine them as anything but.

"I know Luc-And I'm sure he's grateful-Yes he would be proud, I'm sure."

Finally, deducing that this was a conversation that should stay between the two of them, Castiel turned back around.

"I do not know."


End file.
